Misc info
Q: How is experience distributed? : A: Any character currently in the party, alive or dead, active or inactive, will receive the same amount. Q: How do relationship points work? : A: When your party members advise for/against an action, their points will change based on your decision. When characters reach 100, you can have a conversation with them that guarantees their loyalty and their relationship value will no longer lower. Q: Is grinding possible? : A: No. Enemies and experience are finite quantities. You can grind certain slime enemies, however, that give items and little experience. Q: Can Sx be converted into ProN? : A: No. It's meant to be spent on equipment without guilt. Q: I'm stuck in Stineford, what do I do? : A: Try progressing the merchant plotline and sleeping. You could chat with other fans about this game or other projects from Sierra Lee in this channel: :Rizon. : If you already have an IRC client, you can directly go here. Apart from creating games, Sierra Lee is also a published erotic writer. You can find more information at Sexy Zombie Fun Times!, her writing blog. Links to information about her other games can be found on this page, with other information below. In August of 2015, Sierra started a new venture, Hreinn Games (Blog, Patreon), together with the graphic artist Nomo. The final version of their first game, Noxian Nights, was released in September 2016. They are currently working on a new game, Kingdom of Deception, an RPG based on the RenPy engine. Its first chapter was released in May 2017. As before, patrons get new content a week earlier than the public release. During her break in April 2016, Sierra created a small game called Ouroboros, using the RPG Maker MV engine. The original version, with text-only sex scenes, is available for free download. Later, Sierra created a paid enhanced version that adds art by Santystuff and considerable additional content. A fan-made walkthrough, provided by Decanter, is available here. In July 2017, Sierra released the visual novel Crimson Gray, a thoughtful story about love, depression, and yandere, with possible happy endings. This was her first game with a non-explicit version on platforms like Steam. Art for the game was commissioned from Redd. A walkthrough by Decanter is available here or on Steam. The information provided in the sections Relationship Points and Affection Titles for all the harem members it was directly extracted from his Affection Guide (link) created by Decanter. As of December 2017, the Relationship points page have been updated with the help of another guide (link) by Yuzume. Also, most of the section Heart of Horror Boss or the Optional Dungeon part of the walkthrough is based on a image created by the same person, which has been invaluable in his/her help to this user (lostone2). The tactic described in the Wards & Constructs Boss was provided by Seil. Also his help was invaluable identifying the variations in the Fighting Club sidequest. As of Oct 12 of 2015, the images used in the slideshow of the Main Page have been shared by Decanter, lostone2, and Sierra Lee. Thank you very much, folks! The sections Mind and Body training have been copy/pasted from the dialog between Xil and AGamerPassingBy. Thanks for showing us so much goodies about this part of the game guys! The Yhilin battle guide was a three-way collaboration between Decanter, Augustus Commodus and Okra-caprese started on the IRC channel and it was the first serious teamwork to create a deep, complete guide in one of the most complex sections of the game. Much of the early hard work on the 3AW guide was done by Whismas in his personal space but also Fulminato uploaded a LibreOffice doc. Many other collaborate helped to make it better. You can get a overview of the whole process in these two threads: Math of the War and Math of the War II. The task of changing, updating and improving the Investments page would have been much more difficult without the help of DukeLeto7 and his Excel doc TLS Ch4 Investments. Created by: Sierra Lee Huge thanks to: : Decanter (for coding, debugging, and spriting. For solving the Support Slaves problem and noticing a lot of things I missed, adding PRoN to the menu. Several new debuff/state-related scripts: expiration is standardized and you can see the exact number of turns remaining. He also is listed in the credits of The Last Sovereign because of thousands of lines of proofreading, bug reports, and other feedback (or as Sierra Lee once called it, "Hadrian's Wall of Text"). I've also contributed some patches and scripting to the game, most notably the party switching system seen in certain dungeons from Chapter 3 onward, but also to improve UI and make certain skills work correctly.) : Lone Wolf (for coding, updated enemy's AI in version 0.11.0, without whom the replay system and most other custom coding would never have gotten finished.) : Bug Reporting (for spriting) : Scrambler (both for his sprites and for his patience in waiting for them to be used at the right time, new darker palette for Simon's Armor.) : Randomcouchpotato (for battlers) Scripts: : Yanfly ''' : '''modern algebra : Hime : Shaz : RCP (for producing a huge number of custom sprites and animations.) Graphics: : Nytemare ''' : '''Luna : Closet : Mack : Oni : Thalzon : Tsukuru : Sanwield :Raindrops Thanatos : Qut :Makapri : Vibrato : Chaos Portal/Mizusazanami : MikeCat : Dark Horseman : Ryo Mizuki : Sorejanai : Scinaya : Atachi Empire : Ruruga : Candacis Shiro : Lunarea : Momope : Nomo (for fixing graphical problems I have nowhere near the skill to do myself.) Eternal thanks (unique to the wikia): :Lostone2 This section is not about Sierra Lee's public survey about player demographics and favorite characters, conducted in April 2017, but you may find that to be of interest. Popular character Popularity poll number 1 (party members only): * Simon - 49 * Yarra - 35 * Robin - 31 Three paths poll Now that Simon's Path is behind us and the group is going to be reunited again, which is your preferred order of doing the various paths? * Aka, Megail, Yarra: 16 (22.54%) * Aka, Yarra, Megail: 0 * Megail, Aka, Yarra: 13 (18.31%) * Megail, Yarra, Aka: 5 (7.04%) * Yarra, Aka, Megail: 34 (47.89%) * Yarra, Megail, Aka: 3 (4.22%) Total votes: 71. Robin's research * Orc Development: 23 (32.86%) * Essence Shielding: 42 (60%) * Yhilini Magic: 5 (7.14%) Total votes: 70. Useless Equipment What is the most useless piece of equipment that you have found in the game? * Vibrators: 15 (24.59%) * Princess Armor: 3 (4.92%) * Revealing Negligee: 2 (3.28%) * Bought goo: 31 (50.82%) * Magical Wines: 6 (9.84%) * Bows: 4 (6.56%) Total votes: 61 Most Hated Boss What is the Boss fight that you hate most? * Portal Demon: 0 * Heart of Horror: 1 (1.67%) * Unhuman: 15 (25%) * Stone Gargoyles: 0 * Demonic Essence: 0 * Concrete Demon: 2 (3, 34%) * Optional Order trial: 24 () * Fallen Chosen: 17 () * Slayer: 1 (1.67%) Total votes: 60 Declaration of War In the vote about starting the war against the Incubus King, which option do you choose? * Yes: 21 (24.14%) * No: 66 (75.86%) Total votes: 87. Best Antarion's pickup line What is your favorite Antarion's pickup line? (You can read them in this page.) * Aka: 1 * Trin: 6 * Altina (saner): 0 * Altina (cockwhore): 0 * Megail: 1 * Yarra: 2 * Varia (reshaped): 2 * Varia (dominated): 0 * Carina: 16 * Hilstara: 4 * Robin: 50 * Nalili: 6 * Qum: 14 * Vhala: 11 Total votes: 113 Dwarven queen diplomacy How do you respond to the dwarven queen's first diplomatic contact? * Let the diplomats handle it: 4 * Send a letter back: 30 * Negotiate direct communication: 125 Total votes: 159 Note: As of v0.26.2, when this poll was retired, it became clear that the letter was unambiguously the best option mechanically. Oops~ Next Incubus King Of the five remaining IK (the Empress excluded), which one do you want to fight right now? * The Lustlord: 1 * The Anak: 6 * The Incubus King: 48 * The Fucklord: 153 * The Lord of the Blood: 17 Elf ally In the elven plot sequence of Chapter 3, whom did you work with? * Lynine, twice: 44 * Orilise, twice: 120 * Lynine, then Orilise: 79 * Orilise, then Lynine: 15 Airship sites Which site did you choose for Yhilin's international airport? * Northern: 18 * Eastern: 134 * Southern: 38 * Western: 8 Qum's research Did you do Qum's research? * Yes: 292 * No: 14 * Qum had research?: 40 First Chapter 4 research What Chapter 4 research will you do first? * Orcs: 54 * Unpeople: 151 * Sex and purity magic: 50 * Base defense: 46 References Category:Misc